Totally spies episode 177-178 Scammed
by SteveG12358
Summary: The Spies and Victor are sent to track down Tim Scam who had escape from WOOHP prison again. Along the way Sam knows some connections between Tim Scam and her mother so she finds out all by herself making it into a solo mission. During the mission it turns out that Tim Scam is really Sam's real father. Sam must face Tim Scam on her own and prevent him from hurting anyone ever again


Totally spies Episode 177-178 Scammed

FADE IN

INT. ABANDON PARTMENT BUILDING EVENING

In the abandon apartment building Tim Scam was packing some things into his back quickly as he can.

TIM SCAM

Great with the WOOHP spies hunting me down, I have nowhere to run too.

Suddenly a picture came down off from the table and onto the floor. Tim Scam picked it up and look at it.

TIM SCAM'S P.O.V

Tim Scam sees a picture of himself younger with Sam's mom Gabriella as a teenager.

TIM SCAM (O.S)

Oh Gabriella, I miss you.

RETURN TO SCENE

JERRY (O.S)

This is WOOHP, Tim please surrender and come with us peacefully.

TIM SCAM

Shoot, Shoot, Shoot

The door started to be slammed upon. Tim Scam picked up an air fresh spray can and a match. He lite the match and spray the spray can causing flames to come out from it. The WOOHP agents broke down the door and ducted the flames. Tim leaped over the WOOHP agents and ran out from the apartment building.

CUT TO

EXT. ABANDON APPARTMENT BUILDING EVENING

Tim Scam broke through the window of the apartment building and landed onto the ground and ran into the distance. WOOHP agents then follow him into the forest.

Tim Scam throws a smoke bomb onto the ground. As the smoke cleared Tim Scam was gone.

CUT TO

EXT. FOREST EVENING

Tim Scam ran straight through the forest. Suddenly the picture of him and Gabriella drop from his pocket and fall to the ground. Jerry picked up the picture.

JERRY

Call the others, we need all agents on high alert.

The other WOOHP agents follow Tim Scam deeper into the forest.

FADE TO

EXT. MALI U CAMPUS GROUNDS THE NEXT DAY

The next day at the Mali U Campus grounds the Spies are laying on the ground while Victor was reading a comic book.

SAM

This is a lovely day today.

CLOVER

Totally and nothing and I mean nothing could spoil it.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Well there is Jerry who WOOHPs us to his office for a mission so there is that.

ALEX

But the last time we see Jerry he gave up a day off.

CLOVER

And this is our official day off. What is he going to do cancel our day off and send us on a mission? Like that is going to happen.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Oh it could happen.

CLOVER

You know for a kid of a baddy you certainly get uptight on being worried.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Oh yeah how about you be raised by a baddy who wants to destroy humanity with plant life.

ALEX

What are you talking about Victor?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

I mean do you have any WOOHP baddies who were related into you as in the family.

SAM

No we don't, we don't have a WOOHP baddy who was in our families.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

OK, but it could happen?

CLOVER

As if.

Suddenly the Spies and Victor gotten WOOHP down the hole in the ground.

CUT TO

INT. WOOHP TUNNEL SYSTEM

The Spies and Victor all slide down the WOOHP tunnel.

CLOVER

Oh thanks a lot Victor.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Sorry but like the old man said evil never sleeps.

SAM

Is that really something that Jerry told you, or you are making that up?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

I made it up.

ALEX

And that is your saying not Jerry's.

CUT TO

INT. JERRY'S OFFICE WOOHP

The Spies and Victor land on the coach in Jerry's office.

JERRY

Good thing you are all here, I'm sorry that I interrupted your day off but Tim Scam is on the loose.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Do we have a trace on him?

JERRY

No, but while we are chasing him through the forest he dropped a picture.

Jerry gave the picture to the Spies. The Spies and Victor see a picture of Tim Scam with a younger version of Sam's mom.

SAM

This… Can't be, it's impossible.

ALEX

That looks like your mom.

CLOVER

How did Tim Scam get a picture of Sam's mom?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

How about we find him and ask him.

The Spies and Victor transform into their spy uniforms.

JERRY

Good, and now here are the gadgets for this mission.

Jerry revel the gadgets out from his desk.

JERRY

You'll have the Tornado in a Can of hairspray, the Brace for impact Bracelet, the Ultimate Proof Umbrella shield, Laser Nail File, the One Punch Glove, the V. or Vapor Emitting Gloves, the Surviving Anything Perfume and the Catch Me if you can robot dog, as in for your Victor your favorite Missile Launching Backpack, the WOOHP Magic Eraser, the Inferred Magnifying glass and the Icy Cold Freezing Water Gun.

SAM

With these gadgets we shall track down Tim Scam.

JERRY

I almost forgot WOOHP labs created an app for your compowered and communicator is called WOOHPed and it always you to WOOHP anywhere at any time in the world.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Thanks Jerry, wish us luck.

JERRY

Good luck

Jerry WOOHP the spies and Victor up through the ceiling.

FADE TO

EXT. FOREST DAY TIME MOMENTS LATER

In the Forest the spies and Victor walk down through the forest and came towards a cave.

CLOVER

Is this where Tim Scam is hiding?

SAM

The other WOOHP agents say that he ended up here and they can't find a trace inside of the cave.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Good thing we have me with the Inferred Magnifying glass.

CUT TO

INT. FOREST CAVE

The Spies and Victor entered into the cave. Victor took out the Inferred Magnifying Glass and looks through it.

VICTOR'S P.O.V MAGNIFYING GLASS

Through the magnifying glass Victor sees blue prints for robots on the wall.

RETURN TO SCENE

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

I think Tim Scam left some blueprints on the wall, and it seems to be blueprints for robots.

ALEX

Why does Tim Scam want to build robots?

Suddenly robots came out from the ground of the cave and surround the Spies and Victor. They all go into their fighting stances.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

This is where we fight now, right?

SAM

Totally.

The robots charge right at the Spies and Victor. Victor uses his plant manipulation powers to grow the Arrowita Shootina from the ground and fires arrows right the robots hitting them and pinning them against the wall of the cave.

The robots broke free from the wall and charge again right at the spies and Victor. Sam throws a flying jump kick right at the robot smashing it into pieces. She then throws a karate chop at another robot chopping it in half. She then uses the One Punch Glove on another robot smashing it into piece.

SAM

Hmm… I think I seen a technique like this before?

ALEX

Hey you're not the first one who seen it before.

Alex leaps over an incoming robot and throws a kick right at it smashing it against the wall. Alex then throws a kick right at another robot smashing it into pieces. Alex blocks an attack from a robot and throws it into the air and the robot falls to the ground.

3 Robots surrounds Clover. Clover uses the laser nail file to cut the 3 robots in half. Clover then throws a punch right at another Robot and smashing it's face into pieces. Clover dodges an attack from three other robots. She up behind the 3 robots and punch them all into piece.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Hey girls it's time to show you my new advantage of my powers.

Victor put his hand on the Arrowita Shootina and fuses together with it and wear it as armor. Victor fires arrows from his hands right at the robots hitting them in the heads causing the robot heads to explode.

Victor fire more arrows right behind him and leaped into the air and spin around and rapidly fire arrows from his hands. The robots gotten hit by the arrows in the heads causing them to explode. Victor created a big arrow in the air and throws it right through 5 robots. Suddenly the remaining robots all combined into one giant fighting robot.

CLOVER

Victor we hope that you have a bigger arrow on you.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Nope but I do have the Missile Launching Backpack.

Victor fires a missile from his missile launching backpack directly at the robot hitting it causing the robot to explode into pieces.

ALEX

The missile launching backpack a useful gadget that Victor really likes.

Sam still have a scared look upon her face.

CLOVER

(to Sam )

Sammy you look like you see a ghost.

SAM

Oh it's not that it's just how did Tim Scam know my mother?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

How about call her and friend out.

Sam dials her cell phone and puts it up against her ear.

INTERCUT SAM/ GABRIELLA

GABRIELLA

Hello

SAM

Hey Mom I have to ask you something that could be a little bit embarrassing for me but do you know a guy named Tim Scam?

GARBIELLA

Oh yes I do.

SAM

You do?

GARBIELLA

Of course I used to tutor him back in Middle School.

SAM

What?

GARBIELLA

Did you came by him before if you do again tell him that I say hey?

SAM

Um ok mom… bye

Sam hangs up her phone and put it back into her pocket.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

So did your mom know anything about Tim Scam?

SAM

She used to tutor him back in Middle school.

CLOVER

That's it she knew him from middle school

SAM

Seem like that.

ALEX

How about we could keep an eye on her if Tim Scams comes along.

SAM

That sounds like a plan.

FADE TO

INT. OLD LABORATORY MOMENTS LATER

Tim Scam and a sales man came into an old laboratory.

SALES MAN

It doesn't look that much, but the burners still work, just make shore you don't too much water.

TIM SCAM

It will work… I'll take it.

SALES MAN

Are you shore?

TIM SCAM

With a bit of fixer uppers it will be as good as new.

SALES MAN

Alright just sign here and it's yours.

Tim Scam signed the paper and the Sales Man left the room. Tim Scam look up into the ceiling.

DISSVOLE TO

INT. MIDDLE SCHOOL CLASS ROOM FLASHBACK

In the middle school class room 10 year old Tim Scam came into the class room and sit down at the front row of the classroom. The teacher gave him the releases of his test. 10 year old Tim Scam sees that he received a D on his test.

THE TEACHER

If you want to pass this grade I recommend that you need a tutor to help you.

10 YEAR OLD TIM SCAM

Alright.

CUT TO

INT. STUDY HALL MIDDLE SCHOOL FLASHBACK

10 year old Tim Scam came into the Study Hall and sit down in the middle of the room. Then suddenly 13 year old Gabriella came and sit down right next to him.

13 YEAR OLD GABRIELLA

You must be Tim Scam my name is Gabriella I'll be your tutor.

10 year old Tim Scam blushed and smiles.

10 YEAR OLD TIM SCAM

Um hey.

13 YEAR OLD GABRIELLA

I know that you're nerves, lust's get started.

10 YEAR OLD TIM SCAM

Um...Yeah sure.

TIMELAPSE

10 year old Tim Scam opened his textbook to the first page. 13 year old Gabriella place her finger on the page.

10 year old Tim Scam started to write down notes in his notebook.

10 year old Tim Scam closed the textbook and put it back into his backpack.

13 YEAR OLD GABRIELLA

That is good for today, I hope you will do great on your test next week.

10 YEAR OLD TIM SCAM

Gabriella wait, could I ask you something, could we like do this again sometime but this time with ice cream.

13 YEAR OLD GABRIELLA

You are a funny little boy Tim, yes I would like that, just give me a call and we will do another one on one section.

10 YEAR OLD TIM SCAM

Sweet I will see you then.

CUT TO

INT. MIDDLE SCHOOL CLASSROOM THE NEXT WEEK FLASHBACK

The teacher give Tim Scam the results of his other test and there is a big A on his paper. 10 year old Tim Scam smiles.

10 YEAR OLD TIM SCAM

Thank you Gabriella.

RETURN TO SCENE

TIM SCAM

It has been years since I last see her.

The Salesman returns into the laboratory.

TIM SCAM

Why are you still here?

THE SALESMAN

You forgot to give me the check.

Tim Scam gave him the check and the Salesman left the room.

TIM SCAM

Where was I… Oh yes getting back to business.

FADE TO

EXT. SAM'S HOUSE FRONT ENTRANCE DAYTIME

The Spies and Victor arrived at the front entrance to Sam's house.

SAM

Let's see if Tim Scam is here?

CLOVER

Victor use your Plant Vision powers to see who is inside of Sam's house.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

On it.

Victor place his hand on the tree in the front yard.

VICTOR'S P.O.V PLANT VISION

Victor sees Sam's parents are sitting in the love seat while a shadowy figure is sitting in a chair.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET (O.S)

I don't see that much, but I see your parents and a shadowy figure sitting in the chair.

ALEX (O.S)

Could you see the figure in a different angel?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET (O.S)

Of course.

Victor changes his plant vision angel to a rose near Sam's mom. At this angel he sees Tim Scam drinking lemonade.

RETURN TO SCENE

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

I see him and he is inside of your living room.

SAM

Come on spies let's break in there and interrupt Tim's reunion with my mother.

The Spies and Victor ran towards the door.

CLOVER

Wait we don't' want them to know about our secret.

SAM

Our moms already know about our secrets.

CLOVER

I was talking about your dad.

ALEX

Well does have a point about that.

The Spies and Victor transform into their normal cloths and go inside of Sam's house.

CUT TO

INT. SAM'S HOUSE LIVING ROOM

The Spies and Victor go into the living room of Sam's house and see that Tim Scam was there.

GABRIELLA

Why hello girls.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Don't forget about me Victor, their sidekick.

TIM SCAM

Hello there.

GABRIELLA

Girls and Victor I would like you to meet my old friend Tim Scam.

CLOVER

Oh Hey Tim really nice to meet you.

ALEX

It's so good to see you again.

SAM'S DAD

You guys have meet him before?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Totally while he was working at the local warehouse.

GABRIELLA

Oh did you say hey to him?

ALEX

Oh no we don't want to disturb him while he is working.

TIM SCAM

Oh please you don't have to do that you can come in to see me at one time.

SAM

Oh no it's nothing. Um by the way could we talk to you for a moment?

Tim Scam got off from his seat and go into the other room with the spies and Victor.

CUT TO

INT. SAM'S HOUSE OTHER ROOM

CLOVER

We want to talk.

ALEX

And we meant we, we meant she.

SAM

I saw the picture of you and my mother from years ago, and I have been thinking about that where it all is connected with you and her. I don't want to be an obsession between it, but if you land one hand on her or my dad you will be dealing with me and me only.

CLOVER,ALEX and VICTOR

What?

SAM

This is just a warning between us, if you don't do as we say you are in a life of a living nightmare.

Tim Scam didn't say anything.

SAM

Are you even listening… are you?

Tim Scam then collapsed onto the floor. Victor pull off a mask off from Tim Scam's face and reveled that Tim Scam was really an android.

THE SPIES AND VICTOR

What?

GABRIELLA (O.S)

Is everything alright in there?

SAM

Yes mom we are doing just fine.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

We better bring this aroid back to WOOHP.

CLOVER

WOOHPed WOOHP us to WOOHP.

The Spies and Victor and the Tim Scam android all get sucked into Clover's compowered and WOOHP to WOOHP.

FADE TO

INT. JERRY'S OFFICE WOOHP

The Spies and Victor place the Tim Scam robot in the middle of a table. The scanner then scans the android. The results on the computer popped up.

JERRY

Hmm, it saids here the android defiantly belongs to Tim Scam.

ALEX

The other question is why did Tim Scam sent us an android instead of himself?

The Tim Scam android then started to beep and it's eyes started to flash.

CLOVER

Um guys I don't want to be the error of bad news, but does an android supposed to be beeping and have red flashing lights?

SAM

No it doesn't it means it's going to blow up.

Victor grow the Shield it –fomisted from his hands.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Quick everyone get behind me.

The Spies and Jerry get behind Victor and Victor cover himself and the others with the Shield it-fomisted. The Tim Scam android exploded causing flames to come out from it and debris to hit the Shield it-fomisted.

Victor push the Shield it- fomisted off from him, the Spies and Jerry. Suddenly the sprinklers came off from the ceiling dosing the flames. A serious look came upon Sam's face.

JERRY

Oh my without the android we won't find out where Tim Scam is.

SAM

I know, pull up a footage from my house

Jerry type on his computer to pull up footage of Sam's living room. The footage shows the Tim Scam Android sitting down in the chair. The android then spray knock out gas on Sam's parents knocking them out cold.

Sam press a button on the desk to fast forward the footage. The fast forwarded footage shows that Sam's real parents are replaced by android.

CLOVER

With that knock out gas, Tim Scam is able to kidnap your real parents and replace them with android versions of them.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

So if the androids are there, where are Sam's parents?

CUT TO

INT. TIM SCAM'S LABORATORY

At Tim Scam's laboratory Sam's parents are tied up in rope with their mouths covered up in tape. Tim Scam look at himself in the mirror.

DISSVOLE TO

INT. UNIVERISTY GRADUATION FLASHBACK

In a flashback Tim Scam was 22 years old with his graduating class. The class all stand up from their seats and throw their capes into the air. Everyone cheered and celebrated.

As the ceremony was over Tim Scam pull out a ring from his pocket and look ahead into the distance.

TIM SCAM'S P.O.V

Tim Scam sees that Sam's dad kneels down on one knee and took out a wedding ring and proposes to Gabriella. Gabriella charged and smiles and put the ring on her finger.

RETURN TO SCENE

Tim Scam drop the ring onto the ground. A tear came down from his face.

RETURN TO SCENE

TIM SCAM

So you pick him over me, and you didn't introduced me to him. It doesn't matter.

Tim Scam look out from his window and see the Spies and Victor running up towards the building.

TIM SCAM

Now that your daughter and her friends are here, it's time for phase 2.

The Spies and Victor kicked down the door to Tim Scam's laboratory and see that Sam's parents and free from the ropes.

SAM

Mom, Dad you are free, now let's get going before Tim Scam gets back.

GABRIELLA

Oh we don't think so Sam.

Gabriella's and Sam's dad's eyes glowed red transform into evil looking fighting robots. The robots aimed their laser cannons right at them. A hologram of Tim Scam came out from the chest of the robots.

TIM SCAM HOLOGRAM

You guys got into my trap, now it's time for phase 3, having you all eliminated.

The hologram turned off and the robots fire lasers right at the spies and Victor. Alex took out the Ultimate Shield Umbrella and activated it. Suddenly more robots came out from the floor and charged right at the Spies and Victor.

Victor whip out his vines from his hands and whip them right at the incoming robots smashing their heads into pieces. Victor wrap his vine over a robot's body and pulled it towards him.

Clover karate chop the robot in half.

SAM

This is all a trick by Tim Scam for us.

ALEX

Let's smash some more bots spies.

Sam and Clover leap over the Ultimate Shield Umbrella and throw flying jump kicks directly at 2 robots smashing them into pieces.

Clover throws a punch at a robot throwing it's head off from it's body landing it onto the floor. She then leap over another robot and throws an uppercut punch right through it's body .

CLOVER

Wow I didn't knew I have it in me.

Clover pushed the robot off from her arm and throws a spinning kick right at an incoming robot knocking it's head off.

Alex dodges 5 laser fires from 5 different robots. She leaped into the air and throws a flying spinning kick right at the 5 robots and smash them into pieces.

Victor uses his plant manipulation powers to make vines and roots appear out from the ceiling of Tim Scam's laboratory and the vines and roots all wrap around the robots and lifted them up into the air. Victor leaped into the air and used the WOOHP magic eraser to erase all of the robots into dust.

Suddenly 3 robots came from behind him. He leaped over the 3 robots and uses the vines to stable straight through the robots. Victor uses his plant manipulation powers to fire razor sharp leaves from the vines and roots directly at the robots who are wrapped in the vines and roots hitting them and pinning them into their bodies.

The 2 evil looking robots look down onto Sam and fire lasers directly at her. She dodges all of the laser fire and throw flying jump kicks right at both of them.

SAM

Tell me where Tim Scam is along with my parents.

ROBOT 1

We can't do that.

ROBOT 2

Only you can be us up and we will tell you.

SAM

Gladly.

Sam leaped into the air and throws flying jump kicks at the 2 robots knocking them to the floor. Suddenly 2 other robots came up from behind her and Sam throw 2 back kicks at them making both of them smash through the windows.

Clover charged right at 5 robots. Suddenly Sam came in front of her and karate chopped each of the robots in half and kicked each of the halves into the ceiling smashing them upward into the ceiling.

Alex got caught by 4 robots and Sam pull the robots off from her and throws them against the wall and throw flying jump kicks at the 4 robots knocking them away from Alex.

Clover punches 2 robots away from her and Sam throws 3 kicks at an incoming one who came towards Clover smashing it's face into pieces. She leaped into the air and throw more kicks right at the other incoming robots making them fall to the ground.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Let's finish this.

SAM

Allow me.

Sam throw rapid kicks and punches at all of the remaining robots smashing them into pieces. Clover, Alex and Victor are surpirced that Sam is doing most of the work.

Pieces of the smashed up robots fall all over the floor. Sam collapsed to the floor and feel tired.

SAM

(breathing)

Now…. That… I have… smashed all of you… TELL ME WHERE MY PARENTS ARE.

Suddenly all of the robot's eyes started to flash red and all started to beep.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Oh no not good.

CLOVER

Run.

The Spies and Victor headed towards the door and struggle to get it opened.

ALEX

It's not opening.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Tim Scam may used something to get us locked inside of the room leaving us to be killed.

SAM

Not quite. Quick put on the Everything Proof Perfume.

The Spies spray the perfume all over themselves including Victor.

CUT TO

EXT. TIM SCAM'S LABORATORY BUILDING

The building to Tim Scam's laboratory exploded. Debris all fall from the sky onto the ground. The Spies and Victor came out from the smoke of the destroyed building with their spy uniforms ripped.

CLOVER

I can't believe that I am saying this but Tim Scam is really good at these gadgets of his.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Why did you have to say that?

Sam uses her compowered to transform into a fresh new spy uniform and look up into the sky,

SAM

If Tim Scam has something to do with my parents it involves him and my mother.

ALEX

Does Tim Scam have a grudge against your mother?

SAM

Not my mother, but it has to do with me and my father. Looks like this mission has turned into a solo mission.

CLOVER, ALEX and VICTOR

(together)

What?

CLOVER

Are you saying that Tim Scam can only be stopped by you?

ALEX

As if we are in it until Tim is stopped once and for all.

SAM

But my gut is telling me that Tim Scam may have something to do with my mom, so I want to know about this for myself.

Sam took out the Caught me if you can robot dog out from the jet pack backpack and the robot dog barked. The robot dog sniff a scent of Tim Scam's hair and pointed upward into the sky.

SAM

I'm sorry but I have to do this mission on my own.

ALEX,CLOVER AND VICTOR

Good luck

Sam flies off into the distance with her jetpack backpack.

FADE TO BLACK

FADE IN

EXT. BIKER GANGS BAR IDAHO EVENING MOMETS LATER

The robot dogs landed up to a biker bar. Sam landed onto the ground and picked up the robot dog.

SAM

So you lead me here boy.

The robot dog barked and Sam look at the biker bar.

SAM

You want me to go into the bar?

The robot dog barked.

SAM

OK if you say so.

CUT TO

INT. BIKER BAR IDAHO.

In the bar there was bikers playing darts and pool. Some of the bikers are up at the bar having drinks. The Bouncer is reading a magazine. Suddenly a knock came at the door. The bouncer open the slide of the door and see Sam on the other side.

THE BOUNCER

Password?

Sam kicked down the door sending the bouncer flying into the bar crashing into it. Sam walk into the bar.

SAM

Tim Scam.

THE BOUNCER

Sorry not the password.

SAM

It's not the password he's a person is he here?

The bikers all crack their knuckles and came towards Sam.

SAM

Fine have it your way.

Sam took out the Tornado in a Can of hairspray and activates it bringing out a giant tornado sucking all of the bikers into the tornado. Sam was in the center of the tornado and crack her knuckles. Sam throws punches right at the bikers spinning in the tornado and hit them sending flying out from the bar.

The tornado disappeared and all of the dizzy bikers all fall onto the floor. The bartender was in a fetal position. Sam leaped over the bar and grab the bartender by the shirt.

SAM

Do you know a man named Tim Scam, did he came into this place earlier today, where did he go now?

THE BARTENDER

I don't know he just left.

SAM

I need an !

THE BARTENDER

Alright, Alright, I'll tell you, he headed straight towards Boise that's all of know.

SAM

Thank you.

Sam throws the bartender onto the floor. The bartender ran out from the bar in fear.

SAM

So why is Tim Scam is heading straight towards Boise my old town. Unless he was from Boise.

Sam leaped over the bar and ran out from the door.

CUT TO

EXT. BIKER BAR PARKING LOT.

Sam leaped onto a bike and raced towards Boise.

CUT TO

INT. THE SPIES'S PENTHOUSE LIVING ROOM EVENING

Back at the spies' penthouse Clover and Alex are eating ice cream while Victor is up at the TV watching Star Scouts.

On the TV the Star Scouts are all wrapped in rope and are on an asteroid heading straight towards the Star Scout base.

TYLER

This is madness, who have done such a thing.

HOLLY

I don't know but whoever he is he is in a lot of trouble.

Suddenly NOPHAT 8 feet tall purple horned alien angry revengeful climbs onto the asteroid and came closer to the Star Scouts.

NOPHAT

Hello Star Scouts.

GLEN

Who are you?

NOPHAT

I am Nophat one of the rejected Star Scouts and I am here for my revenge on the Star Scouts including you guys.

LINDSEY

Um hello there are 2 girls here along with them.

STAR SCOUT MASTER JAX

Nophat don't do this.

NOPHAT

Oh yes I am doing this, you suppose to pick me for being a new Star Scout, but you did nothing.

STAR SCOUT MASTER JAX

But the other Star Scout Master don't agree on you being a Star Scout.

NOPHAT

Along with everyone else who shall be a star scout along with the current Star Scouts.

STAR SCOUT MASTER JAX

I have no choice but to fight you.

NOPHAT

So be it.

CLOVER

Victor could you watch something that is from this century.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

I kind a like Star Scouts their missions are like our missions.

ALEX

He has a point on that all of our previous missions are like the Star Scout cartoons.

Suddenly Jerry pop up onto the TV screen.

JERRY

Hello Spies why aren't you with Sam?

CLOVER

Sam wants to do the mission by herself.

ALEX

She thinks that Tim Scam has a connection with her mother.

JERRY

Oh my.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Totally so we don't know where she is when she took off.

ALEX

She even didn't answer her compowered.

JERRY

If you want to know where she is I suggest that you shall use the track function on your compowereds and your communicator.

A hologram of a map appeared out from Victor's communicator. The red dot appeared on the map and it is in Boise.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Looks like she is at Boise Idaho.

CLOVER

Hey that is her hometown before she moved to Beverly Hills.

ALEX

And before she became friends with me and Clover.

JERRY

And I suggest that you 3 go to her hometown now and see if she is there.

Clover, Alex and Victor transform into their Spy uniforms.

CUT TO

EXT. DOWNTOWN BOISE EVENING LATER

Sam arrived downtown of Boise on the stolen bike she is riding on.

SAM

Now why Tim Scam came here?

(to the robot dog)

Robot Dog sniff out Tim Scam's scent and point into the direction.

The robot dog sniff in the air and pointed into the direction of the north from here.

SAM

Are you sure that Tim Scam is there?

The Robot dog barked.

SAM

Whatever you say boy.

Sam revved the engine on the motorcycle and raced down the street.

CUT TO

EXT. SAM'S OLD HOUSE EVENING

Sam made it to her old house. She got off from the bike.

SAM

Why did the robot dog lead me here? Unless Tim Scam is here.

Suddenly Clover, Alex and Victor pop out from the mailbox beside of the house.

SAM

Guys I told you this turned into a solo mission, so that means Tim Scam has something to do with my mom.

CLOVER

Um yeah totally but Tim Scam is also our problem too.

ALEX

So that means it's turned into a team mission now.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

I'll see if Tim Scam is inside of the house.

Victor put his hand on a flower on the ground and closed his eyes

VICTOR'S P.O.V PLANT VISION

Victor sees that the original owners of Sam's old house are inside of the kitchen wrap in rope and have their mouths covered with tape.

And he sees Sam's parents are wrapped in rope with their mouths covered with tape.

RETURN TO SCENE

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

I see the original owners of your old house along with your parents Sam.

Sam ran up to the front door.

ALEX

What are you doing Sam?

SAM

If Tim Scam is in there I need to know why he know about my mother.

Sam kicked down the front door. Alex, Clover and Victor fallow her into the house.

CUT TO

'S OLD HOUSE LIVING ROOM

Sam and the others came into the living room and see Sam's parents are tied up in rope. She took off the tape off from their faces.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

We better free the others too.

Alex, Clover and Victor ran into the kitchen.

SAM

Mom Dad don't worry I am here where is Tim Scam?

GARBIELLA

Tim Scam isn't here he is back at our house at Beverly Hills.

SAM

What but why?

SAM'S DAD

He wants you and you only.

GARBIELLA

He wants to talk to you alone.

Alex, Clover and Victor came back into the living room.

CLOVER

We free the other owners and strangely they ran out from the house in fear.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

I know, it seems to be done a lot during our missions.

Suddenly Tim Scam's robots crash down through the ceiling of the house and surrounded the Spies, Victor, and Sam's mom and dad.

ALEX

Oh great now that we know Tim Scam is now we have to deal with his robots now.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

We have to fight them off before we get back to Beverly Hills.

CLOVER

(to Sam)

Sammy get back to Beverly Hills we will deal with these walking tin cans.

SAM

Got it.

(to the WOOHPed App)

WOOHP me to Beverly Hills.

Sam WOOHPed down through the floor back to Beverly Hills.

SAM'S DAD

This is totally weird to have our daughter having a secret life as a spy.

GABRIELLA

I know and I was the one who know it first.

ALEX

Well you're not too late to learn something new from your daughter.

The robots charge right at them. Alex throws a kick right at the incoming one knocking him against the wall. She throws another kick at another robot sending it flying through the front window crashing through it. 3 of the robots fired lasers right at them. Sam's parents then ran into the kitchen to be safe.

CUT TO

INT. SAM'S OLD HOUSE KICTHEN.

Sam's parents ran into the kitchen to be safe. Suddenly 3 robots break down the wall of the kitchen and came up to Sam's parents.

Clover came into the kitchen and throws a flying kick at the 3 robots knocking them onto the ground.

CLOVER

You know what they say can't take the heat get out from the kitchen.

The 3 knocked out robots stand up off from the ground and came up right at Clover. Clover picked up a frying pan off from the stove and swings it right at a robot smashing it's head into pieces. She leaped onto the ceiling fan and throws a downward flying kick onto the robot smashing it's head into pieces.

The last remaining robot caught Clover from the back. Clover hit the robot with the frying pan smashing it's head into pieces. She broke free from the robot and picked it up and throws it against the wall.

CLOVER

Don't you dare hurt a friend like Sam even her parents.

CUT TO

INT. SAM'S OLD HOUSE LIVING ROOM.

Victor dodges lasers from 5 robots and leaped over the couch. Victor uses his plant manipulation powers to levitate the couch into the air and throws it right at 2 of the 5 robots smashing them into pieces.

The 3 remaining robots activate their buzz saws and got closer towards Victor. Victor uses his plant manipulation powers to levitate the coffee table in the air and throws it on top of the robots. The 3 robots use their buzz saws to cut the coffee table into 3 halves.

Victor levitated the 3 halves in the air and use them to stab through the 3 robot bodies. Suddenly 3 other robots break through the wall that is behind Victor and came up right towards Victor.

Victor leaped over the 3 robots and landed over them. Victor uses his plant manipulation powers to levitate the broken wooden planks in the air and throws them right at the robots pinning them in their faces.

Victor whips out his vine whips from his wrist and whip them right at the 3 robots hitting them and sending them flying through the living room and crash into the coat closet.

CLOVER

Alright that seems to be all of them?

SAM'S DAD

Are you sure?

Suddenly a robot came out from the hole in the wall. Alex throws a flying jump kick right at the robot and smashes it into pieces.

ALEX

Now that is all of them.

Suddenly the destroyed robots started to beep and their eyes are to flash red.

CLOVER

Uh Oh that means that we are going to explode.

GABRIELLA

Everyone get out of here.

CUT TO

'S OLD HOUSE FRONT YARD EVENING

Clover, Alex, Victor, Gabriella and Sam's Dad came out from the front door of the house. Suddenly the house exploded.

GABRIELLA

I hope that the people who bought our old house also got home insurance.

SAM'S DAD

We could worry about that later right now there is a baddy who wants to see our daughter.

ALEX

I can't imagine what sick twisted plan that Tim Scam has in store for Sammy.

CLOVER

Well come on we have to get back to Beverly Hills.

FADE TO

EXT. SAM'S HOUSE BEVERLY HILLS EVENING SUNSET LATER

Sam WOOHP out from a fire hydrant near her house. She stand up off from the ground and ran right towards her house.

CUT TO

INT. SAM'S HOUSE FRONT ENTRANCE

Sam kicked down the door and ran into the house.

CUT TO

INT. SAM'S HOUSE SAM'S BED ROOM

Sam kicked down the door to her room and came into it.

SAM

Tim Scam I am here come out with your hands up.

Tim Scam came out from the shadows from her closet. Sam goes into her fighting stances.

TIM SCAM

Well isn't it Sam. My how well you have grown.

SAM

What do you want Tim?

TIM SCAM

Can a man see how well my daughter grown the last time I see her?

SAM

As if my father is Jackson Simpson and I am no daughter of yours.

TIM SCAM

Oh Sam, Sam, Sam you are so smart but not smart enough to know the entire truth.

DISSOLVE TO

INT. MIDDLE SCHOOL LIBRAY FLASHBACK

In a flashback 10 year old Tim Scam was in the middle school library where 13 year old Gabriella came up to him and sit down next to him.

TIM SCAM (V.O)

You see the first time I saw your mother I was certainly in love with her at first site.

13 year old Gabriella smiles at 10 year old Tim Scam.

FADE TO

EXT. MIDDILE SCHOOL ENTRANCE EVENING LASTER FLASHBACK

At the end of the school day 13 year old Gabriella came into her father's car and the car drove off out from the school's parking lot.

TIM SCAM (V.O)

There was this feeling inside of me that to continue my love for her.

FADE TO

INT. HIGH SCHOOL HALLWAY FLASHBACK

At the high school 13 year old Gabriella came up to her locker and opened it up. Suddenly a love letter fall down onto the floor. She picked it up and opened it.

10 year old Tim Scam was spying on her over the corner of the wall and see her opened the letter up.

TIM SCAM (V.O)

I start to spy on her a lot, I even skip school to spy on her.

FADE TO

EXT. UNIVERSITY FLASHBACK

18 year old Tim Scam arrived at the University where he sees 20 year old Gabriella was in the campus grounds reading a book. Tim Scam ran up to her with a big smile.

TIM SCAM (V.O)

I was so thrilled that she was at the same university where I go too.

Tim Scam came up to Gabriella then suddenly her boyfriend came up to her at the same time Tim Scam came up. 20 year old Gabriella kissed her on the lips. She introduced him to Tim Scam.

TIM SCAM (V.O)

I didn't knew that she has a boyfriend with her while she's at University, so I accepted that for a while.

FADE TO

INT. UNIVERISTY GRADUATION FLASHBACK

At the graduation of the University Tim Scam was 22 years old with his graduating class. The class all stand up from their seats and throw their capes into the air. Everyone cheered and celebrated.

As the ceremony was over Tim Scam pull out a ring from his pocket and look ahead into the distance.

TIM SCAM'S P.O.V

Tim Scam sees that Sam's dad kneels down on one knee and took out a wedding ring and proposes to Gabriella. Gabriella charged and smiles and put the ring on her finger.

RETURN TO SCENE

Tim Scam drop the ring onto the ground. A tear came down from his face.

TIM SCAM (V.O)

I was devastated when I saw your father proposed to your mother.

FADE TO

INT. WOOHP LABORATORY FLASHBACK

In the flashback Tim Scam was hired by Jerry to work at the WOOHP laboratory. Tim Scam shakes Jerry's hand and got to work at the table.

TIME LASPE

Tim was pouring chemicals into a test tube.

Tim Scam then pours some of his own blood into the test tube and put the test tube into the center fuse.

TIM SCAM (V.O)

Since then I started to work for WOOHP where I started to create something that would make me very happy for me and your mother.

FADE TO

INT. HOSPITAL FLASHBACK

Sam's dad was sitting on the med bed and Tim Scam came up to him with a needle. He wipes injected the serum into Sam's dad's body.

TIM SCAM (V.O)

Your father thought he was getting a flu shot but it wasn't. It was really a serum that modified your father's DNA into a copy of my DNA.

FADE TO

INT. HOSPITAL ROOM FLASHBACK

In the hospital room Gabriella was lying in bed with Sam's dad on the side of her hospital bed. The Nurse gave her baby Sam in a blanket.

TIM SCAM (V.O)

Over a year a later your mother gave birth to you with half of your mother's DNA and half of mine.

RETURN TO SCENE

Sam was surprised and shock.

TIM SCAM

So you know the truth I am your father.

SAM

This can't be…. My father is Jackson Simpson and you're never my father.

Sam puts on the One Punch Glove and the V. glove and go into her fighting stances.

TIM SCAM

So you want to fight off your old man in a fight to the death.

SAM

If it'll get you out of my life then yes.

Sam runs up at Tim Scam and Tim Scam run up to her and both clashed at each other.

CUT TO

EXT. STREETS OF BEVERLY HILLS SUBRUNS EVENING SUNSET

In at WOOHP vehicle Clover was at the wheel Alex was sitting in the front seat and Sam's parents and Victor are sitting in the back seat and raced down the streets towards Sam's house.

INT/EXT WOOHP VEHICAL MOVING

SAM'S DAD

So let me get this straight you and my daughter are living a secret life of spies, you are once a spy too and Tim Scam was once in love with you?

GABRIELLA

If you put it that way then yes.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

I know and I joined WOOHP so I could see my mother.

SAM'DAD

Really your mother is a WOOHP agent?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Nope a former WOOHP baddy but she is being rehabilitated.

ALEX

And our moms became spies also.

CLOVER

But they give up because it was too bust for their regular lives, but they know our secret.

GABRIELLA

But me and Clover and Alex's moms still work for WOOHP just to help keep an eye on the new recruits.

SAM'S DAD

You joined then I will join.

Suddenly laser fire came out from nowhere. Clover stopped the car.

CLOVER

What was that?

CUT TO

EXT. SAM'S HOUSE FRONTYARD EVENING SUNSET

They got out from the WOOHP vehicle and are in front of Sam's house.

SAM'S DAD

Well at least we are at the house.

Suddenly an army of Tim Scam's robots marched right up towards them.

GABRIELLA

Oh no.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

WE got this.

Victor fires his Icy Cold Freezing Water Gun right at 5 robots freezing them in solid ice. He then fires missiles from his Missile Launching backpack at the robots smashing them into pieces. Victor whip out his vine whips and whip the other robots smashing them into pieces.

Alex leaped into the air and fires the laser nail file right down at the robots slicing them into halves. Alex landed onto the ground and throws kicks at the other robots sending them flying into the distances.

Clover throws punches right at the robots smashing them into pieces. Clover cartwheeled away from another robot attack and throws a karate chop right at it. Clover then leaped over another robot and lifted up into the air and throws it right into another robot smashing it into pieces.

GABRIELLA

I guest these robots are distracting us from saving Sam.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

I'll finish this.

Victor uses his plant manipulation powers to grow the EMPtricks out from his hands and the EMPtricks fires shockwaves out from it causing them robots to power down and fall to the ground.

ALEX

Come on let's save Sammy.

CUT TO

INT. SAM'S HOUSE LIVING ROOM

Sam and Tim Scam crash through the wall of the house and fall into the living room. They both got off from the floor and Tim Scam throws a punch at Sam. Sam blocks the punch and throws a punch with the One Punch Glove sending Tim Scam flying into the kitchen.

CUT TO

INT. SAM'S HOUSE KITCHEN

Sam throws a kick right at Tim Scam. Tim Scam block the kick and throw Sam onto the floor. Sam spray the V.E.G gas out from the V.E.G right at Tim's face. Tim Scam stubble backwards hitting the fridge. He picked up a liter off from the counter. Sam spray out the gas out from the V.E.G. Tim lite the liter causing the V.E.G to explode onto Sam's hand.

SAM

Ahhhh!

Sam took off the burning glove off from left hand and see that her hand was burnt and bleeding.

Tim Scam throws a punch at Sam and Sam block the punch and throws against the other counter. Sam bash Tim Scam's face against the counter top 3 times and Tim Scam kicked Sam away from him knocking her against the stove. Tim Scam ran right up to Sam.

Sam grabbed a frying pan off from the stove and swings it right at Tim Scam hitting him in the face 3 times causing blood to come out from his forehead and made a black eye appear on his face along with a bloody nose.

TIM SCAM

Are you out of your mind?

SAM

As if you are the one who has lose your mind.

Tim Scam rushed right at Sam. Sam throws a kick right at him sending him being thrown over the counter island and landed into the living room.

CUT TO

'S HOUSE LIVING ROOM

Tim Scam leaped off from the floor and pulled a knife out from his pocket. He swings his knife at Sam cutting some parts of her spy uniform to appear on the left shoulder and stomach and blood came out from the cuts.

SAM

Alright "Dad" you ask for it.

Sam fires lasers from her laser nail file right at Tim Scam's shoulder making blood to come out from the cut of the laser fire to appear on him and blood to come out from it. Sam ran up right at Tim Scam and throws a punch at him in the face. Tim Scam throws a punch at her hitting her and fall to the floor.

Tim Scam batch Sam's head into the TV. Sam pushed off from the TV and glass appear on her face. Sam kicked Tim Scam away from her and wipe the glass shards off from her face. Cuts appear on her face and blood come out from it. Sam tackle Tim Scam onto the table smashing it into pieces.

SAM

You're in my house now so get out.

Tim Scam kicks Sam off from him and stab a piece of the table into her knee.

SAM

Ahhh!

Tim Scam punches Sam off from him and he grabbed her head and rammed it into the wall. Tim Scam pulls Sam's head out from the wall and throws 3 punches at her in the face making her face bleed some more and 2 black eyes appear on her face.

TIM SCAM

I had made you… now I am going to destroy you.

Tim Scam got punched in the face by Victor knocking him to the floor. Alex and Clover help Sam back up off from the floor.

SAM

Guys you came.

ALEX

We won't let a spy like you go down without a fight.

CLOVER

Oh by the way you should see a doctor after this.

SAM

Noted.

Victor uses his plant manipulation powers to levitate a potted plant up in the air behind Tim Scam and throws it on top of him. Clover throws a kick at Tim Scam hitting him in the face. Tim spit out a tooth from his mouth and tackled Clover to the floor. Victor wrap the leaves from the potted around Tim Scam lifting him off from Clover. Alex throws a kick at Tim Scam sending him hitting the wall.

SAM

Allow me to finish this.

Sam pulled the piece of the table out from her knee and throws a kick right at Tim Scam sending him flying through the window and crash into the tree in the front yard.

CUT TO

EXT. SAM'S HOUSE FRONT YARD EVENING

Tim Scam fall to the ground and got back up from the ground. Suddenly Jerry and the other WOOHP agents arrived and got out from the vehicles.

The Spies and Victor leaped out from the window and landed onto the ground. Tim Scam struggles to walk towards Sam and the others while blood drip off from his face.

JERRY

Enough Tim Scam it's over.

TIM SCAM

It's not over until I finish what I had started.

Tim Scam and Sam both run at each other and both punch each other in the face making both of them to collapse onto the ground.

CLOVER,ALEX AND VICTOR

Sam.

GABRIELLA AND SAM'S DAD

Sam.

They came up towards Sam. Clover and Alex picked her up off from the ground. Sam opened her eyes and was still breathing.

SAM

I'm ok. I'm just ok and need to go to a hospital.

JERRY

Take him away boys.

The 2 WOOHP agents took Tim Scam away.

TIM SCAM

Wait… before you take me away I just want to tell you something.

SAM

What is it?

TIM SCAM

You may have my brains and you have your mother's kindness, but where ever you go just know this, remember the one man who made you.

SAM

I don't care.

The 2 WOOHP agents drag Tim Scam to the WOOHP vehicles. Clover and Alex helped Sam walk forward.

FADE TO

INT. Beverly Hills HOSTIPAL ENERGANCY ROOM EVENING MOMEMTS LATER

In the emergency room the doctor finishes wrapping the bandages onto Sam's left hand. Sam have band aids on her face and a bandage wrapped around her knee. The doctor is finished and walked out from the room. Sam's parents hugged her so as Clover, Alex and Victor.

GABRIELLA

We are so glad that you are alright from that event from Tim Scam

SAM

I'm glad that I am alright too.

SAM'S DAD

No matter what happens we still love you.

SAM

Thanks dad.

CLOVER

I don't want to interrupt this loving moment but what happed to Tim Scam?

JERRY

We have sent Tim Scam to Antarctica where he will be frozen with the other pure evil baddies that WOOHP captured from over the years.

FADE TO

INT. WOOHP ANTARCTIC PRISON MOMEMTS LATER

Tim Scam was sent into a freezing chamber. The chamber door slam shut and Tim Scam was completely frozen in seconds.

SAM (V.O)

Good now that is a proper way to lock up a baddy.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Now Tim Scam is now ice.

ALEX

You can say that again.

Everyone laugh as the camera zoomed out from Tim Scam's chamber pod.

THE END


End file.
